


Блуждающий огонёк

by modest_evil



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:26:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24494995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/modest_evil/pseuds/modest_evil
Summary: Небольшая зарисовка, посвящение Кракову.
Kudos: 1





	Блуждающий огонёк

Без пяти четыре утра. На брусчатом островке посреди дороги трамвайная остановка, такая узкая, что если присесть на скамейку, то в дождь носки ботинок всё равно будут мокнуть. Дождя на счастье сегодня не было. День, как таковой, тоже ещё не начался и Поль ждал трамвая не будучи точно уверенным ночной это будет рейс или уже утренний.  
Табло почему-то не работало, только светилось рассеянным оранжевым ореолом - ещё один фонарь и никакой информации.  
Рассвет только-только обозначился еле заметно подсветив туман над крышами близлежащих домов. Здесь, почти в центре, горизонта не было видно, хотя город и не жался чрезмерно узкими улицами.  
Город ещё спал, ни бегунов, ни собачников, и даже парк за спиной у Поля ощущался совсем пустым. Как перед грозой. Лениво ведя взглядом слева направо - как раз по ходу движения трамвая, которого всё не было, Поль зацепился за табличку: "улица Кармелицка". Название ассоциировалось у него с монахинями, Кармелитками, или как их там, и ещё почему-то с карамелью, такой тёплой, тягучей и не слишком сладкой, чтоб в самый раз, когда достаточно и сливок и сахара.  
Поль поменял местами руки на набалдашнике трости, залюбовался кольцом с "изумрудом", надетым поверх перчатки: хорошая работа, одна из лучших, Дитрих может гордиться, пройдёт немного времени, и у неё отбоя не будет от клиентов с заказами: мало ли кому нужна бутафорская ювелирка, и реконструкторам и косплеерам. Поль успел отхватить перстень до прихода к Дитрих славы. А она ещё не хотела брать с него денег. Усмехнулся, вспоминая сколько комплиментов собрал перстнем накануне.  
Боковым зрением заметил нечто странное: остроносые туфли в метре левее от себя. Мгновение назад их здесь не было. Как и... хм... нет, таки парня, в них обутого.  
Носки в чёрно-оранжевую полоску уходили под бриджи, чёрные, белая обильно украшенная кружевами рубашка, чёрный добротный плащ, Поль мог бы поклясться, что оранжевая тыква с подкладки плаща ему подмигнула!  
Острый подбородок, узкое лицо, глаза непонятного цвета, взгляд обращён в себя. Довершала образ ведьминская шляпа. Парень опирался на метлу. Всамделишнюю и... великолепную. Такую, что Гарри Поттер бы обзавидовался. С мётлами из экранизации эта имела столько же общего, сколько общего может быть между стареньким неухоженным фиатом и лощёным порше только что из салона.  
Наряду Поль не удивился, он и сам был одет по моде 1890х годов: перчатки, шляпа, трость... вся аттрибутика. С трудом заставив себя оторваться от разглядывания метлы, Поль обратился к незнакомцу:  
\- Тоже с вечеринки?  
Парень не сразу отвлёкся от созерцания своего внутреннего мира, его глаза потеплели неуловимо сменив оттенок и зажглись красными, золотыми и зелёными искорками.  
"Надо выспаться наконец" - подумалось Полю.  
\- Можно и так сказать. - рассеянно ответил он, сдувая с лица прядь поразительно тыквенного оттенка. Улыбнулся каким-то своим мыслям. Зубы у парня были кошачьи.  
\- Отличный реквизит, - попробовал Поль продолжить беседу, кивая на метлу. Она манила его как опытного косплеера: прикоснуться, оценить как сработана.  
Незнакомец ничего не ответил, мягко перетёк в более собранную позу, отпустил метлу - та осталась стоять сама - сфокусировал на ней более пристальный взгляд... и метла ужалась в серебряную брошь на воротнике его плаща. Ужалась. Не более двух дюймов.  
Незнакомец вдруг оказался нос к носу с Полем, снова улыбнулся, обнажая кошачьи клыки. "Твой трамвай, Пауль" - выдохнул он, Поль ощутил запах молочной карамели, похвалил себя за сдержанность - не отшатнулся, хотя подумал о поцелуе... Пока осознал всё это, трамвай зажёг приглашающие огни. Странного парня уже не было. Поль нажал кнопку, зашёл в трамвай, не проверив даже номер маршрута, пребывая в полной уверенности, что трамвай именно тот, который ему нужен.  
Запах карамели всё ещё окутывал его, трамвай ехал по улице Кармелицкой...  
"Твой трамвай, Пауль" - снова звучало в голове... Хм... Пауль. Немец он что ли? Хотя, поляки тоже так читали его имя.  
Мысль, откуда незнакомец знает как его зовут Поля даже не посетила, как и не покинула его уверенность, что парня он видел в первый раз - такого он бы запомнил.  
Мало ли кто и откуда возвращается первого ноября в четыре утра. Мало ли что может показаться после бессонной ночи...

**Author's Note:**

> Место действия: Krakow, Plac Invalidow - ulica Karmelicka.


End file.
